What if Tom Riddle
by Matsuoka Eriru
Summary: Voldemort isn't there.Never was.How will everyones life be effected?How will Harrys life change?Will he still get the girl of is dreams? Will he still meet Ron and Hermione? What will happen at Hogwarts?Read to find out!Will be romance in later chapters!
1. Tom Riddle

_So peoples I have yet anoter story! YAY!!! This is about what would happen if Voldemort never actually became Voldemort! Cool huh? Well hope you enjoy the story R&R please!!!!_

What if

Chapter 1 

Tom Riddle

His story began as another ended. He was only half of what his mother was, only half of what his father was. He still had the blood though. His name was Tom Riddle. He was half wizard, half muggle, and the heir of Slytherin. Though he didn't know it, yet.

Eleven years come and gone and a man named Albus Dumbledore came to Tom's orphanage to give him a place at his school. Tom accepted in an instant. They went to Diagon Alley and bought Tom's school things.

On September first Tom boarded the Hogwarts Express. He made friends quickly and when it came time for the Sorting Ceremony he was a shocker.

Tom pulled the hat on and heard a whispering in his ear,' Interesting,' it had said.

'What's interesting,' Tom asked the hat.

'You have the courage to stand up for what is right but you are the heir of Slytherin not Gryffindor,' whispered the hat thoughtfully.

'So,' asked Tom after a while,' what house am I in?'

'GRYFFINDOR,' shouted the hat.

Tom took off the hat set it back down on the stool and ran to the Gryffindor table grinning.

Four years into his magical education Tom began to become curious about his ancestry. He researched everything he could about Salazar Slytherin. He eventually found out many things about Slytherin and Hogwarts.

When Tom graduated he wished to teach at Hogwarts. But the Headmaster turned him down.

"Maybe in a few years you're just to young," he said.

"I'll be back then," Tom said as he left.

He went to go find work at Flourish and Blotts when it opened a few days later.

True to his word three years later he came back to Hogwarts and asked for a teaching post. The Headmaster said yes. Tom began teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.

_So how did you like it? Please review thanks bye!!!_


	2. Lily Evans and James Potter

What if

Chapter 2

Lily Evans and James Potter

Forty years after Tom Riddle became a professor at Hogwarts Lily Evans and James Potter came to Hogwarts eager to start.

After a full minute on Lily's head the hat shouted," GRYFFINDOR!" Just like Tom, Lily took off the hat set it back on the stool and ran to the Gryffindor table grinning.

James was a different story. "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat after two seconds on James' head and just like Tom and Lily he ran to the Gryffindor table grinning.

Six and a half years of arguing, hexing, cursing, and swearing at each other Lily ad James finally got together. They eventually got married and had a son. His name was Harry.

"James he looks just like you," whispered Lily as Harry fell asleep.

"Yeah but he's got your eyes look," said James quietly.

Lily kissed Harry on the forehead and he fell asleep.

"Come on Lily let's go home," said James.

"We can," asked Lily quietly.

"Yeah Sirius is finishing up the paperwork right now," whispered James.

"Alright," said Lily as James helped her up.


	3. Harry Potter meets the Weasely's

What if

Chapter 3 

Harry Potter meets the Weasleys

"Happy Birthday Harry," said Lily as her son came into the kitchen yawning.

"Morning mum," Harry yawned," Post come yet?"

"No not yet dear," she said as she fried some bacon.

"Dad up yet?"

"Happy Birthday," cried James as he turned the corner. Harry grinned at his father he ruffled his (Harry's) hair. "And how is my lovely wife today?" asked James as he wrapped his arms round her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Get a room," muttered Harry as he sat down rolling his eyes.

"You won't be saying that in a few years," sad James as he sat down.

"Gross," said Harry making a face.

"Well at least he won't end up like Sirius," muttered Lily as she put the plates down.

_Tap tap tap._

"The post's here," cried Harry as he tore to the window.

"Fast little bugger isn't he Lily," said James through some pancake.

"James don't talk with your mouth full," scolded Lily as she hit him on the back of the head.

"Ouch what was that for?" cried James after he swallowed.

Harry let the owls in and they landed on the table.

"Harry you've got your Hogwarts letter," cried Lily as she took it from the owl.

"Thanks mum," said Harry as he tore it open.

_Dear Mr. H. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"I GOT IN," shouted Harry.

"That's great Harry," said Lily as she hugged him.

"Now you can follow in my footsteps reeking havoc on Hogwarts," said James," The second generation of marauders."

"No he will not James," said Lily.

"Mum," said Harry.

"Yes dear," said Lily.

"I won't do anything to drastic if I do follow in dad's footsteps," said Harry grinning.

"You better not," said Lily glaring at James.

"What," asked James.

"You know what," said Lily her hands on her hips.

"So can we go get my stuff now," asked Harry.

"Yes," said Lily still glaring at James," Go get dressed Harry."

"Alright," said Harry and he ran upstairs.

Ten minutes later Harry came back downstairs dressed and ready to go.

"James he will do what he wants," said Lily her hands on her hips.

"I never said he couldn't," said James.

"But you said he in follow in your footsteps reeking havoc on Hogwarts. The second generation of marauders," said Lily.

"I'm ready," said Harry loudly as he heard his parents arguing when he came into the kitchen.

"Alright Harry dear," said Lily," let's go."

"Was I interrupting something," asked Harry.

"No no your father is just being stupid," said Lily picking up her purse and walking to the door.

"Lily I'm sorry I was just joking about the new generation of marauders," said James as he pulled Lily into an embrace.

"Well alright," said Lily to James as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"So can we go now?" asked Harry eagerly.

"Yes we can go now," said James laughing.

They left Potter Manor and headed down the street to the woods to Apparate to the Leaky Cauldron.

Even though Harry was used to Side-along-Apparation it still felt strange like being sucked down a rubber tube.

Then they were suddenly in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry bolted for the back door and it sprung open on it's own accord. Lily and James exchanged smiles and followed at a slower pace.

"Hello Tom," said Lily to the bartender as they passed the bar.

"Hello Lily, James that your young un'?" he inquired.

"Yes that was Harry," said James grinning.

"Good luck catching him he's a fast one," said Tom smiling.

"Yeah I said he was fast this morning," said James as they stopped walking.

"Yes and you said 'fast little _bugger_ isn't he.' And yes that was a direct quote mind you Tom," said Lily.

"Calling your own son a bugger," said Tom shaking his head in disapproval," shame on you James."

"Well he is fast you should've seen him tear for the window this morning," said James indignantly.

"Are you two coming I can't get in without you, you know," said Harry poking his head through the doorway.

"We're coming Harry," said Lily she started towards the door and Harry whipped his head out of sight. "Well it was nice talking to you Tom," said Lily," bye."

"See you later Tom," said James heading towards the door as well.

"Bye you two," said Tom as he cleaned a glass.

"About time," said Harry as his parents came through the door waiting impatiently.

"Sorry Harry but we wanted to talk to Tom," said Lily as James laughed.

"You know I was just like you when I got my Hogwarts letter," said James.

"You did accidental magic," said Lily as she took out her wand.

"Sorry I didn't mean to I mean that is why it's called _accidental magic_ isn't it," said Harry as Lily tapped the brick to let them into Diagon Alley.

"Right son," said James.

"But-" started Lily but the door had opened and Harry shot through the opening and left his parents in the dust.

"Well I don't think he's ever been this excited to go to Diagon Alley," said James.

"No he hasn't," said Lily as she walked through the barrier to where she knew her son would be.

"Do you know where he'll be Lily," asked James as he fell into step next to her.

"Yes he needs his money doesn't he," said Lily as she sped up towards Gringotts Bank.

They jogged the rest of the way in silence and found Harry at the bottom of the steps of Gringotts.

"Where were you two," he asked impatiently," I've been here for five minutes waiting and people were starting to stare."

"Well sorry for being an adult," said James sarcastically.

"Enough sarcasm let's go," said Lily. She never was one for sarcasm, thought James as he walked next to her Harry in front of them taking the steps two at a time.

Harry had been in Gringotts to many times for it to impress him so he merely headed to one of the counters with a goblin behind it.

"Yes," said the goblin looking down at Harry.

"I need to make a withdrawal from my account for school," said Harry politely.

"Key," said the goblin lazily holding out his hand to receive the key.

Harry dug in one of his pockets and found it after a moment and set it in the goblins hand.

After inspecting the key carefully he said," well this is in order one moment. GRIPHOOK!" he shouted the last part.

"Yes," said a goblin as he came scurrying from one of the doors in the hall.

"Take Mr. Potter to his school vault," said the goblin behind the counter.

"Very well," said Griphook taking the key and heading towards one of the doors beckoning to Harry to follow and follow he did.

They climbed into one of the carts and it sped off down into the ground. Five minutes later the cart stopped and Harry and Griphook got out. Griphook, using Harry's key, opened the vault the reveal piles of gold, silver, and bronze.

"Take what you want but don't be to long," said Griphook.

"Alright," said Harry as he scooped up some money and put it into his moneybag. About a minute later Harry returned to the cart and it sped back to the ground floor and Harry's parents.

"Have fun?" asked James when Harry returned wind swept with his hair even messier than ever.

"No," said Harry glaring but James just laughed.

"Let's go," said Lily rolling her eyes at her husband.

They went to Flourish and Blotts and got his books and got his potions things. They then went to Madame Malkins Robes for all Occasions to buy his school robes.

"You go we'll go get you a birthday present ok," said James.

"All right," said Harry and walked into the shop alone.

"Hogwarts dear," asked a kind witch and Harry nodded," I've already got another fitting," she said shooing him onto a stool next to a boy with white-blonde hair.

"Are you going to Hogwarts as well?" the boy asked.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Where are your parents?"

"Getting me a birthday present," said Harry.

"I'm tuning eleven in a few weeks," said the boy. "I'm Draco Malfoy," said the boy.

"Harry Potter," said Harry proudly and nodding coldly nodding at him at the same time, his father had warned him about the Malfoys.

"Oh so your James Potters son are you," said Draco.

"Yes," said Harry stiffly.

"Well I hope you make the right choices in friends unlike your father," said Draco.

"My father has very good friends," protested Harry disliking the young Malfoy very much.

"If you say so," drawled Draco.

"Well I do say so," said Harry coldly.

"Whatever," said Draco.

"Look Draco I don't want to hate you alright but if you make certain choices you will force me to alright," said Harry.

"So why would I want you as a friend," asked Draco lazily.

"I never said you have to be my friend alright. But you don't want me as your enemy," said Harry threateningly.

"Whatever," replied Draco.

Harry was just about to say something when Madame Malkin came back with Harry's robes, "Here you are dear," she said handing Harry the robes.

"Thank you," said Harry as he pulled out his moneybag and handed her some money. He then left the store.

"Hey Harry," said James as he found his son forcing his way through the crowd towards the sound of his fathers voice.

"Dad I ran into the Malfoys son, Draco," said Harry.

"Oh no this can't be good," muttered James as Lily appeared at James' side.

"What can't be good," asked Lily.

"I ran into the Malfoys son in Madame Malkins," said Harry.

"What did he say," asked James.

"At first he didn't really care who I was and asked me if I was going to Hogwarts as well I obviously said yes. Then he asked me where you two were. I said getting me a birthday present he said he was turning eleven in a few weeks. Then he said he was Draco Malfoy. I said I was Harry Potter," said Harry as they started walking towards Olivanders wand shop.

"So then he says Oh so your James Potters son are you. And I said yes and then he says I hope you make the right choices in friends unlike your father," said Harry.

"WHAT," exclaimed James as his face went red. (Not from embarrassment)

"Yeah so I said my father has very good friends. And then he says if you say so I said well I do say so. Then he says whatever as if he thinks he's better than me! So I say look Draco I don't want to hate you alright but if you make certain choices you will force me to! Then he said why would I want you as a friend. So I said I never said you have to be my friend all right. But you don't want me as your enemy," said Harry pausing to take a breath," he says whatever then Madame Malkin came in and gave me my robes before I could reply."

"So you don't like him," said Lily after a moment.

"Not at all," said Harry as they stepped into Olivanders shop.

"Well, well, well," said a voice from the shelves making the three of them jump," nice of you to drop in Mr. Potter."

"Hello," said Harry nervously.

"Ah Mr. Potter yours eleven inches mahogany wand it was pliable."

"Yes," said James nervously tousling his hair with one hand.

"Miss. Evans-"

"Actually I'm Mrs. Potter now," said Lily politely.

"Ah," he said," Ten and a quarter inches, swishy made if willow."

"Yes," said Lily as she stared out the window wishing he would hurry up.

"But we're here for you young Mr. Potter wand arm please," he said.

Harry held out his right arm and Olivander began measuring him. Harry was being measured from knee to armpit when he noticed the tape measure was doing this by itself and Olivander was pulling random boxes off shelves.

"Enough," said Olivander and the tape measure dropped to the floor lifeless. "Here Beechwood and dragon heartstring nine inches flexible. Try."

Harry tried it and got it snatched back almost instantly.

"Maple and phoenix feather seven inches quite whippy. Try."

He started to wave it but the wand was snatched back by Olivander almost at once.

"Here ebony and unicorn hair eight and a half inches springy, Try it."

Harry had tried and tried but none of the wands seemed to match him.

"Odd combination but why not. Holly and phoenix feather eleven inches nice and supple."

When Harry took the wand he felt a warm feeling around his fingers, a wind around his feet, and a golden light shone from the wand. He waved it and red and gold sparks flew from the tip.

Lily smiled and James grinned.

"Well," said Olivander," strange."

"What's strange," asked Harry curiously.

"The wand that has chosen you has a brother," said Olivander," the owner of that wand is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Tom Riddle."

"Well thank you for the wand Olivander," said Lily eager to be out of the shop.

"Yes thank you," said James catching on to the method to Lily's madness. He gripped Harry's shoulders as he paid Olivander for the wand. The tree left the shop and headed out to get his parchment and more quills.

After they got home Harry went to go put his things in his trunk and ten minutes later he came back down to his parents in the living room tickling each other.

Harry raised one eyebrow but said nothing.

"Come on dad," yelled Harry up the stairs as Lily cooked breakfast for them.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," shouted James as he came downstairs to pancakes and eggs. "And how are you today Lily," asked James.

"Very well thanks how about you," asked Lily as she flipped a pancake.

"You excited about seeing Hogwarts Harry," asked James.

"Duh," said Harry as his mother set a plate down in front of him.

"Good," said Lily as she sat down.

They ate their breakfast in silence and when it was nine forty Harry was nearly shooting out the door.

"Come on," he moaned.

"Hang on your father needs to get something for you," said Lily.

"Cool," said Harry.

A moment later James came down with a small package that was a little floppy. Harry tore it open and found a silvery cloak.

"Wow," said Harry as he picked it up," an Invisibility Cloak!"

"It's yours now Harry," said James.

"Thanks," said Harry as he put it in his trunk.

"Now let's go," said Lily.

"All right," said James as he kissed her.

"Gross," muttered Harry as he pulled his trunk out the door with some difficulty. James picked up the trunk without much difficulty and they all headed to the woods.

They Apparated to the Apparation grounds near King's Cross Station and headed to one of the carts to carry Harry's luggage. Then Harry shot towards platforms nine and ten.

"When will that boy learn," said Lily shaking her head.

"I don't know. Let's go before he gets himself into trouble," said James taking her hand.

Lily and James walked towards platforms nine and ten and they spotted Harry near the first pillar.

"Well," said Harry.

"Well what," asked James knowing what it was his son was asking for.

"Which pillar is the barrier?"

"Follow me Harry," said Lily as she walked towards a group of redheads. Harry followed his mother obediently.

"Percy you first," said a short, plump, redheaded witch.

The boy named Percy walked through the barrier and disappeared when he hit it.

"Fred, you next," said the woman.

"I'm not Fred I'm George," said the boy.

"Sorry George," said the woman.

"Just kidding I am Fred," said Fred and jogged through the barrier followed by his twin.

"Oh hello dears," said the woman. "Did you need to get through as well."

"Yes," said Lily kindly.

"First year," asked a redheaded boy.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Me too," said the boy.

"What's your name," asked Harry.

"Ron Weasely," said Ron.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"So do you like Quidditch," asked Ron.

"Of course I like Quidditch," said Harry.

"I think I'm pretty good at Keeper. What position do you play," asked Ron.

"I'm really good at Seeker," said Harry," but I'm also pretty good at Chaser."

"Cool," said Ron," to bad first years aren't allowed brooms huh."

"Yeah that sucks but that's ok I heard we get flying lessons a few weeks into school," said Harry.

"Well that'll be useless for the kids that already know how to ride a broomstick," said Ron.

"Yeah but it'll be fun though," said Harry.

"Yeah I guess," said Ron.

"Ron hurry up dear," said Mrs. Weasely.

"Coming mum," said Ron," well it was nice to meet you Harry."

"Same here," said Harry.

Ron headed towards the barrier and disappeared through it.

"Hello," said a small redheaded girl.

"Hi," said Harry and smiled at her. "What's your name?"

"Ginny," said the girl.

"I'm Harry Potter," said Harry.

"I like Quidditch and I sneak out to steal my brothers brooms," said Ginny proudly.

"Cool," said Harry grinning.

"Come on Ginny we have to see your brothers off," said Mrs. Weasely.

"Well bye," said Ginny glumly.

"See you on the other side," said Harry still grinning.

Ginny and her mother disappeared behind the barrier and Harry followed. When Harry came out on the other side he saw students leaning out windows talking to their parents. He even saw a boy with a large box that had a spider leg sticking out.

Lily and James followed Harry and were beside him in seconds.

"Come on Harry," said Lily lightly pushing him forwards.

Harry walked forward and saw the group of redheads again and waved at them. Ron and Ginny waved back and Mrs. Weasely smiled and the twins grinned.

"Hurry up Harry," said Lily.

Harry headed to the open door of a train car and jumped in it and tried and failed to pull his trunk in after him but James helped him and put it in an empty compartment then they bath left the train.

"Got everything on the train," asked Lily as she hugged her son.

"Yeah," said Harry pulling away from his mother.

"Good," said Lily.

"Can I go talk to Ginny for a second mum," asked Harry.

"Who's Ginny," asked James.

"The redheaded girl with Ron and his brothers," said Harry.

"Yes you can go talk to her," said Lily.

"Thanks mum," said Harry and he shot over to the redhead they were talking about.

"Hey Ginny," said Harry when he stopped running.

"Oh hi Harry," said Ginny.

"So can I write to you," asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Ginny," do you have your own owl?"

"Yeah why," asked Harry.

"Cause ours is probably going to drop dead on a delivery," said Ginny and Harry laughed.

"So I'll write you tomorrow," said Harry.

"All right then," said Ginny brightly.

"You know," said Harry," you're pretty," he whispered.

"You really think so," said Ginny.

"Yeah anyone who says otherwise is blind," said Harry.

"That's my brothers for you," said Ginny.

"Who cares what your brothers think if you think you're pretty then you are," said Harry.

"Thanks Harry," said Ginny.

"Anytime Ginny anytime," said Harry then the whistle blew. "Bye Ginny."

"Bye Harry," called Ginny as Harry ran to the train door.

"Bye Harry," shouted James.

"See you later dad," yelled Harry as he climbed into his compartment.

"Bye Harry be good and don't go wandering around at night," shouted Lily.

"I won't," shouted Harry as he waved to his parents. Then he saw Ginny running along with the train and he smiled.

Then the twins walked into the compartment.

"Hello," said Fred.

" Oh hi,' said Harry.

"I'm Fred," said Fred.

"I'm Harry," said Harry.

"And I'm George," said George.

"Hello," said Harry.

"We were wondering," said Fred.

"If you need ay help," said George.

"Finding your way through," said Fred.

"Hogwarts," finished George.

"Sure," said Harry.

"We have something for you then," said Fred.

"May we introduce," said George.

"The Marauders Map," said Fred pulling out a piece of parchment.

_"I solemnly swear I am up to no good,"_ said George and spidery writing spread across the parchment where George's wand touched.

When it was done it read _Messer's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present The Marauders Map._ Harry then laughed.

"What's so funny," asked Fred.

"I know all four of the Marauders," said Harry through his laughs.

"Who are they," asked George eagerly.

"My dad is Prongs," said Harry.

"Wicked," said Fred.

"My godfather is Padfoot," said Harry.

"Even more wicked," said George.

"Remus is Moony and I will not tell you why he is called Moony," said Harry," and Wormtail is one of my dads friends Peter."

"That makes you a new generation of marauders," said Fred.

"Yeah that's what my dad said," said Harry," but my mum doesn't want me to become a trouble maker like dad was."

"Was what do you mean was," asked George.

"My mum made him stop pranking," said Harry.

"Who did he prank," asked Fred.

"Snape, prefects, the teachers, the Head Boy and Girl," said Harry listing them off on his fingers," but he didn't prank the Head Boy and Girl in his seventh year."

"Why," asked George.

"He was Head Boy and my mum was Head Girl," said Harry.

"He got Head Boy," asked Fred.

"Yeah he's still wondering why Dumbledore did that," said Harry.

"Well I would wonder to," said George.

"Back to the Map," said Fred.

"I already know how to work it," said Harry.

"How," asked George.

"Son of a marauder hello," said Harry.

"Oh your dad told you how to work it," said Fred.

"Yeah," said Harry," Mischief managed," said Harry as he tapped the map and it went blank.

"Well it is rightly yours," said George.

"So we pass the honor to you," said Fred.

"Thanks," said Harry.

Then the twins left and Ron came in.

"Can I sit here everywhere else is full," he asked.

"Course," said Harry as he pulled the map towards him.

"What's that," asked Ron as he sat down.

"My dads map of Hogwarts," said Harry as he tapped it," I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The map once again appeared and Ron watched in amazement. Harry looked at it and searched for nothing in particular when he saw Snape's dot.

"Why is Snivillus there," asked Harry.

"He's the potions master there," said Ron.

"Oh. My dad isn't going to be happy about this," said Harry.

"He's biased. At least that's what Fred and George say," said Ron.

"I figured as much," said Harry.

Just then a boy came in. "Have you seen a toad?"

"No sorry," said Harry.

"I've lost him again oh what's gran going to say," said the boy.

"Well I'm sure he'll turn up," said Harry hiding the map.

"Well thanks for your help," said the boy and he left.

After ten minutes of talking about Quidditch and their families a girl with bushy hair came in.

"Have either of you two seen a toad a boy named Neville lost one," she said.

"No we haven't," said Harry before Ron could say anything.

"Oh," said the girl.

"What's your name," asked Harry.

"I'm Hermione Granger," said the girl.

"I'm Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Ron Weasely," said Ron.

"Well if you find a toad come find me or Neville," said Hermione.

"We will," said Harry.

She left but came back two seconds later and said ," you have dirt on your nose," pointing at Ron.


End file.
